For the Love of Time
by AdalineSnape
Summary: A freak accident sends Hermione spiraling back in time, landing in 1944. With the knowledge she will never go home, she sets off on a mission to do whatever it takes to change the fate of the time she left behind. She'll meet new friends, delve into magic she never dreamed of, and ultimately fall in love. But when the dust settles, will she have made a difference?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not my own and belong to J.k. Rowling and her world of Harry Potter.

Author's Note: There is an excerpt listed as a flashback in this chapter that is a modified version of text directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (and Pottermore). Even if you're familiar with the scene please read it so you catch the modification! Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

"Run!" Hermione yelled to the boys. She held her wand as steady as she could, attempting to keep the barrier up as long as she could.

"Come on 'Mione, we have to go!" Ron shouted back, tugging at her arm.

"I can't move, if I move the wards will come down and their anti-apparition wards will take over before we can apparate. You two go now and I'll be right after."

"But you just said.."

"I can apparate as soon as I drop, it'll be enough time Ron. I know what I'm doing, now get Harry and go!" She cried. It would not be enough time, that is not how the wards worked and she knew it. She also knew that Harry and Ron had to leave, she had to keep Harry safe.

"I love you." Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm.

"Be safe." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, as their crack of apparition dissipated. She stood, holding the barrier. She knew it was going to fall at any moment and she had no clue how she should go about this. Was she better of just killing herself now? But she knew she couldn't do it – she was Hermione Granger and she would not go down without a fight. With that thought she steeled herself and dropped the barrier, immediately firing off as many stunners, not even stopping to see who the attackers were.

"Find them!" She heard the shrillness, cringing with as she recognized the voice. "Oo, has the mud blood come to play?" Bellatrix said, dancing closer to where Hermione stood, attempting to deflect curses coming form the snatchers. "Go away!" She snapped at the snatchers, "the mudblood and I are going to have a little fun". She sang.

"They're gone Bellatrix. You're not going to find them."

"But of course I will! The only thing keeping me from finding them was you, my dear. Potter and Weasley, survive on their own? Ha! Unlikely, not without their little mudblood."

Hermione fired off a spell, hoping to catch the witch unaware.

Bellatrix growled, "now, now little mudblood," she cackled, "I'm simply trying to have some girl time and you're being, RUDE!" She shouted the last bit, snarling towards Hermione.

"They are truly gone, Bellatrix." Lucius said, his haggard expression causing him to look old and decrepit. Bellatrix screamed. That was when the barrage of spells started towards her.

"Filthy little mudblood, stealing our magic! You don't deserve it and I'll have it back now."

Hermione couldn't respond, all of her concentration was going into deflected spells. At that moment a particularly nasty spell ripped through her shield, stinging her should and causing her to cry out. Her vision swayed, she blocked one more spell before dropping to her knees with a groan.

Bellatrix cackled. "Good bye, little mudblood." She said, running her hand down Hermione's cheek, with an almost loving caress.

"Avada Kedavra."

Time froze as the spell hit Hermione square in the chest. You see during her third year, Hermione had received a time turner from Professor McGonagall. She used it the entire year to attend her courses. It was during that year that she, Harry and Ron helped Sirius and Buckbeak escape from the clutches of the ministry.

 ***Flashback***

'What we need,' said Dumbledore slowly, and his light-blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, 'is more _time_.'

'But' Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round.

'OH!'

'Now, pay attention,' said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. 'Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. _You must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law, you know what is at stake ... _you must not be seen_.'

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

'After tonight you will not be able to use it again. For this to work, both of you must go back and the design will not allow another use. Do you understand ?'

'Yes sir, but Sirius' life is worth it.'

'I am going to lock you in. It is' he consulted his watch, 'five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.'

'Good luck?' Harry repeated, as the door closed behind Dumbledore. 'Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?'

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

'Harry, come here,' she said urgently. ' _Quick!_ '

Harry moved towards her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hour-glass hanging from it.

'Here'

She had thrown the chain around his neck, too.

'Ready?' she said breathlessly.

'What are we doing?' Harry said, completely lost.

Hermione turned the hour-glass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying, very fast, backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him; his ears were pounding. He tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice.

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again.

He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted Entrance Hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hour-glass cutting into his neck.

'Hermione, what?'

'In here!' Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom cupboard; she opened it, pushed him inside amongst the buckets and mops, followed him in, then slammed the door behind them.

'What, how, Hermione, what happened?'

'We've gone back in time,' Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. 'Three hours back'. Hermione looked down at her time turner, running her finger along the fine cracks that now appeared on the hourglass.

'Looks broken'. Harry said, peering over her shoulder and the odd necklace.

'It is, it wasn't meant to take two people back in time.'

'Can you fix it?' Harry asked.

'No, once a time turner is cracker, it cannot be repaired. But we don't have time to dwell on it. It's time to save Sirius.'

 ***End Flashback***

Time turners are such a rare magical artifact that there is almost no published work in the entire wizarding world. The mechanics of time travel are even still simply theory, with only a few published cases of what happens when wizards meddle with time. So, unbeknownst to Hermione, when she chose to continue wearing the broken time turner it would cause her to meddle with time.

The green spell crashed into her chest, slamming into the broken time turner beneath her shirt and shattering the glass completely. Hermione screamed, her chest feeling as though it had erupted into flames as the grains of sand began to sink into her flesh. She flailed her arms frantically, tearing at her shirt in a vain attempt to remove it and get to whatever was causing the excruciating pain.

Bellatrix, Lucius and the snatchers all stood in silence, no one understanding what was happening. It was the killing curse, the girl should have died immediately. Had Bellatrix cast the curse incorrectly? Was this some sort of ancient magic the Order had found? Before anyone had been able to completely stabilize their thoughts, the girls screaming stopped with a light 'pop'.

And Hermione Granger was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The scene played in her head as if on rewind. Bellatrix casting the spell, her talking, the barrier protecting them – they boys.

Hermione locked onto Harry, having not noticed the broken expression on his face when she was yelling at Ron to take him and leave. _Harry_. It was clear from his expression that he understood he would never see her again, that he understood she was sacrificing herself for him, even if Ron did not understand it. Her mind locked onto Harry and it pulled her further back in time.

He raced on his fire bolt, dodging the Hungarian horn tail as she sent fire directly at him. "Harry!" She heard herself shout from the stands. _Odd_ , she thought, _I'm seeing this from Harry's perspective._ Her eyes scanned the stands, catching sight of Lucius Malfoy. _Hm, I hadn't even realized he was present for this._

She focused in on him. He was sitting in the stands, eyes locked onto Harry. He seemed to be holding his breath. Harry snatched the egg that had been tucked away and raised it into the air. The crowd went wild, screaming in excitement and she watched as Lucius let out a sigh of relief. Hermione's brain kicked into overdrive with curiosity, _why would he be relieved_?

Her vision spun again and then came to a screeching halt. She was walking through a large house, manor really. A clicking emanated from the floor, she looked down and realized she was walking, lightly tapping her cane on the floor. _Ah_ , _Lucius Malfoy_ , she thought, recognizing the serpent head.

"He is in the study, Master. I didn know wheres to put 'I'm!" The house elf squeaked, tucking his head so low his nose was almost touching the floor. Lucius made a grunt of recognition and picked up his pace towards what she assumed was the study door.

"What do you want Pettigrew?" Lucius snapped as he opened the door.

"Our Lord needs a body, I am barely keeping him alive in the state he is in. You must work faster."

"I cannot work faster, I have explained this. I am working diligently to make sure the boy makes it to the final task but there is no way we will be able to remove him from Hogwarts before that." _Well that explains why he was relieved when Harry didn't die._

"Fine!" Pettigrew snapped. Lucius reached out and yanked him forward, "Watch who you are speaking to. You may be of use to me right now but you lack any useful skill when you are done caring for our Lord. Remember that you are only alive because of me, you are only His servant because of me and my grace. Tread lightly, Pettigrew."

"I..I'm sorry, Lucius." Pettigrew stuttered.

Lucius waved dismissively, "get out!".

Lucius placed his hands in his head after his study door was securely closed.

"Tired already, Lucius?" Lucius jumped, clearly startled and unaware their was another person in the room.

"Damn it, Severus! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! I'm going to revoke your privileges." Lucius said the last part in a low chuckle. "What brings you here?"

"Typical things. Potter will make it to the final rounds, he's got all of his little friends in his corner and Granger, well, she's smart enough that I'm not concerned."

"Then why are you here? That could have been accomplished in a quick floo call."

"Honestly I just needed to remove myself from the castle. I despise these charades I play, it has been too long."

"It is not going to get any easier, Severus. Are you up to this?"

"As if I have a choice." Her Professor sighed, "my choice was taken a long time ago and with His return it is less so."

"Perhaps Potter will be successful and we will be free of our youthful choices."

"I fear we will never be free." Severus sighed. Hermione simply stared at him, this was not the Professor she had known and it was interesting to see him in this light.

Her vision spun again.

"Get away from me!" The redhead shouted. "I've told you time and time again I want nothing to do with you."

"Lily, I'm trying to warn you!" Severus shouted. Hermione started at the recognition that this was Harry's mother. She could see it now, the similarities from Lily to Harry, but most of all she recognized the eyes and her heart hurt for the boy she would never see again.

"I don't need or want a warning from you Severus. You've made your choice, you can't take it back now." Hermione heard Lily yell as her vision swam again.

"Go, Lily! Get Harry and go!" She heard a voice shout and as she rushed up the stairs. She threw the door open to the nursery and snatched her son from the crib. Pulling him close she apparated, only she didn't move from where she stood. She panicked, unsure of what she should do. She had only seconds to think and the air around her became thick with magic.

"I only want the child."

Hermione's eyes, or Lily's in the memory, locked onto Voldemort. Hermione had never seen him like this, his body still intact. Before her stood a very young looking man, she knew that given the time he should be in his 50's but he didn't look a day over thirty. She moved closer, much like she had in the memory of Harry, to observe the man. His face was angled, thick brown hair covering his head and eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. He emanated danger, radiated more power than she had ever experienced come from a single wizard.

Hermione's vision spun again.

"Aren't you excited, Tom?" a young man asked as he lounged in a compartment. Hermione quickly realized she was on the Hogwarts Express. As she observed the young man in front of her, his long almost white hair, she immediately recognized him as a Malfoy.

"About what, Abraxas?"

"This year. It's our last year at Hogwarts and then we'll be free of it." The boy chattered excitedly.

She, or Tom, stood quickly. "It's time for my rounds, as the Headboy I have to make sure everyone is situated in their compartments". Hermione felt his unease at the other boys statement. She was confused by the feelings until she realized she was feeling the emotions of Voldemort, of Tom. He stalked through the train in a daze until he came to a compartment with a single student. Stepping in he looked down at the other student.

"Hello, Tom!" They girl stated. "Congratulations on Headboy, I can't imagine anyone else getting it." She said with a smile. Tom took a seat.

"Yes, it's quite the honor."

"Excited for our last year?"

"Not particularly, I've never had anywhere but Hogwarts to call home and it's quite unnerving to know that I won't have that after graduation."

"Ah, yes I can see how that would be unnerving. Can I ask, why didn't you have a home?"

"Orphan." He said simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"I've only told you a dozen times, it's fine." He sighed.

The girls hooked her head, "sorry?" She said with obvious confusion.

Tom picked up his wand and cast quickly before the girl even knew what was happening. "Obliviate."

The girl stared forward blankly, "You dozed off on the train, you've just woken up and really want something from the trolley." Tom said with a slightly heavy voice as the girl walked from the compartment.

A part of Hermione was saddened. He obviously felt as if he couldn't trust anyone. She had been surprised when he opened up so quickly, but then the obliviate had explained it.

Tom stood up and left the compartment. _If he's only had someone, I wonder if anything would have changed._

As she finished her thought everything went black.

*Break*

Thud. Hermione Granger landed on heavily on the compartment floor. She gasped and turned her head towards the door quickly, seeing Tom Riddle's shoulder disappear from her view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Alright, calm down_ , she thought to herself as her eyes darted from one side of the compartment to the other and she tried to calm her breathing. _Maybe this is just a memory, like those others_. Her head throbbed. _But I'm me!_ Her brain shouted, recognizing that this was not like the other memories. She had control, granted just barely, of her limbs and movement. She looked over herself, noting that she seemed to be in good health. Remembering the pain before the memories began she pulled at the neck of her shirt, attempting to see her chest. Beneath her shirt her chest was littered with tiny red welts, as if droplets of boiling water had been thrown at her. The time turner she once wore around her neck was in tatters, the metal that had held the hour glass bent and snapped and the hourglass was no where in site. _That must have been what happened_ , she thought, _the sand sent me back. But how?!_

Hermione looked around and snatched her wand from the floor. It made it through with me! Quickly patting her pocket she felt the small lump and sighed in relief. Her bag, she at least had most of her belongings safely tucked into her pocket. Taking a step forward she slid the compartment door open and glanced into the hall. She only saw one students toward the far end, head leaned into a compartment in what she assumed was a conversation with the students inside.

 _Okay, she thought, it seems as if I've landed myself in Riddle's seventh year. Don't panic Hermione, you're fine. He was born in the mid twenties, so this must be the forties. Let's start there._ Hermione glanced down at her clothing, only realizing she had no clue what the fashion in the wizarding world would be at this time. _Alright, robes it is._

She pulled the shrunken purple bag from her pocket and enlarged it to it's normal state. Reaching deep within the bag she fished around for her robe. _Hopefully no one will notice there's no house crest on it and they won't ask too many questions. But how will I explain it once I'm in the castle, everyone will be in the Great Hall already_ , she pondered. She sat in the compartment, robes covering her muggle clothing, and contemplated what she should do. _Should she break every rule she'd ever been told regarding time travel? Should try to change the outcomes? How much worse could her time really get, so many had already lost their lives. Yet what if there was a worse outcome? Was it worth the risk?_

Letting out a sigh she did the only thing she could think of. Pointing her wand forward and pulling the happiest memory she could muster, "expecto patronum". The otter flew from the wand, giving a playful twirl before turning itself around.

"Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Granger and I was born in September of 1979. There was an accident where my time turner exploded and I have landed here, on the Hogwarts Express, in what I can only guess is the earlier 1940's. A wise man once told me that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, please help me Professor."

*Break*

Dumbledore quickly stood from his desk as the otter dissolved in front of him. He headed from his office to see Headmaster Dippet, knowing he would need the older man's advice and help regarding the patronus.

"Headmaster, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Albus. How can I help you?"

"I've had an interesting message, via patronus, from a student on the Hogwarts express."

"A student? Which of our students has that ability?!" The Headmaster asked inquisitively.

"Apparently one who has traveled to the past from the future. She is asking for our help."

"Quite the beginning to our new year! What shall we do? Have you given any thought to it?"

"I'd like to meet her as she arrives from the Express and bring her directly back to the castle so I may spend a little time with her before the carriages and boats arrive with the other students."

"Hm, yes, let's start there. Bring her straight to my office and we will sort it out from there, but we shall have to sort it quickly so that we do not delay the sorting."

*Break*

Hours later Dumbledore stood, waiting to see a student he did not recognize, not wanting to shout her name and draw attention from the crowd.

"Hello Professor!" Kept meeting his ears, as he gave warm smiles to returning students.

"Well hello there Professor." Hermione breathed out, happy to see a familiar face, while also sad that she knew his fate. _But perhaps I can change that._

" , I presume?" He said, looking down at the young woman who had just greeted him.

"In 1979, yes, but I'll be going by here."

"Do you believe that wise?"

"I do. I know the consequences of tampering with time, Professor and from where I'm from, there is little left to risk."

Dumbledore's face turned grave at the young woman's statement. "Let's head back to the school, Headmaster Dippet would like to meet with you and I'd like to here more from you, within reason."

With a pop, the two arrived at the gates of the castle. Hermione strode forward, keeping stride with her Professor.

"Why are you changing your identity while you're here?"

"In my time there is a war in our wizarding world and we are not winning sir."

"By we you mean…?"

"Yes, yourself included. There is little risk to the world I know because it is already so devastated, there has already been so much death and destruction, that…what I do could only help."

"I hope you are right, Ms….Potter. Why that name?"

"I know the history of the family well enough and it fits the needs that I have for my mission."

"Mission? Was this trip on purpose?"

"Not at all, but I'm going to take advantage of being here. There is no known way to move forward in time, sir, I'm fully aware that I will be here as long as I'm alive."

"Perhaps, there is little information regarding time travel, and certainly none as far back as you would have come. Here." he said, giving the password to the gargoyles and moving to the side so she could walk up the spiral staircase ahead of him.

"Ah, this must be our young time traveler!" A man, who she assumed must have been Headmaster Dippet, said as she walked in.

"Hello, Headmaster, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Potter." She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, young lady. Now, straight to business we haven't much time, how can we help you my dear?"

"I'd like to enroll for my seventh year of Hogwarts. I know I will not be able to get back to my time and I guess," she said stopping slightly, "I'd just like to make a life for myself here."

"Hm, yes I can see where you'd like to do that. I'm only concerned of the consequences if you are here."

"Well there will be some consequence sir because I've already arrived here and I'm stuck, so unless I were to simply disappear there will be some ripple in the timeline."

"Yes, yes, quite true. Were you a Ravenclaw, my dear? Such intelligence displayed already, what with your patronus and already a knowledge of time travel!"

"Thank you, sir." She said with a smile.

"Alright, yes, you'll enroll. What to tell the students though? They'll be quite curious, it's not everyday we have someone enrolled at Hogwarts who isn't a first year."

"I thought long and hard about this on the train ride sir and I think it's best to just tell them I've had an accident with time travel and due to the laws of time travel I'm unable to go back and must live here. I'll simply tell everyone I can't speak much on the time so as not to disrupt the timeline too much."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Miss Potter."

"I simply can't keep up the lie though, sir. If I'm to make a life here for myself I'll have to begin somewhere, I'll need to register with the ministry in order to have a job or anything of the sort."

"Hm, yes, yes, you're correct. Well, alright then Miss Potter. What house were you in?"

"Actually Headmaster, perhaps we should have her sorted publicly."

"Why, Albus?" The Headmaster asked.

"Well, this time period is very different from the one she is from and it will also not immediately tell students information they may not need about Miss Potter. If we simply sorted her into her house everyone will know she previously attended Hogwarts."

"I'm not sure it would matter, students will likely figure out she's been a Hogwarts students since she'll be familiar with the castle. What do you think ? I'll leave the decision up to you."

Hermione thought about it for a second, being in a different house was unlikely but perhaps it could help. "Sorting sounds like a good idea, Headmaster. I'll likely end up in the same place but perhaps my years of Hogwarts have changed me and I'd be a better fit elsewhere".

*Break*

"Congratulations to all of our first years!" Headmaster Dippet said, voice booming across the Great Hall. "This year we also have another student, who will be attending for her seventh year, at Hogwarts." Whispers broke out across the Great Hall, students wondering who would be enrolling, and so late. "Please give a warm welcome to Miss Hermione Potter. She had a bit of an accident with time and much to her dismay, found herself here in 1944. She will not be able to share much about the future as we cannot risk disrupting the timeline too much!" Now the sound in the Great Hall rose even higher.

"Yes, yes, let's quiet down! I know it is exciting! Miss Potter is going to partake in our sorting ceremony, quiet down!"

Hermione smiled and stood from her seat at the end of the staff table. She sat on the stool and heard the sorting hat as Professor Dumbledore placed it on her head.

"Bit before your time I see,

but I knew you'd be here.

This is meant to be."

The room filled with whispers, students obviously interested in what the hat had just said but not wanting to miss it's decision.

 _Mmm, I know I will place you in Gryffindor in the future but that no longer fits you. Hufflepuff is no good for you, not a good enough finder, and you aren't that friendly are you dear._ Hermione chuckled at the monologue. _You'd be a nice fit in Slytherin though, you're quite cunning and oh the ambition, that will take you far my dear. But no…._

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted out to the hall. The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, everyone standing and clapping. A tall, dirty blond boy stepped to his side a little to offer Hermione the seat next to him. "Hello, I'm Corin."

"Hermione." She said with a small smile, embarrassed with the attention her sorting had garnered.

"Enjoy the feast!" Headmaster Dippet shouted over the still loud Great Hall and with a clap of his hands, the tables filled with food.

"I'm a fellow seventh year so if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you. Have you gotten your times card yet?"

"Ha! Already on to classes, I see the hat put you in the right house then." The boy said, a boyish grin lighting up his face. "We'll get them in the morning when we come down for breakfast."

"Oh, alright."

She continued chatting, meeting the only other seventh year female Ravenclaw, Mathilda Parkinson. Many of the other students continued to crane their necks in hopes of getting a good look at her during the meal. As the meal came to a close she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hello Miss Potter, Headmaster Dippet asked that I escort you around the castle and then to the Ravenclaw commons so you can familiarize yourself before classes."

Hermione's voice caught in her throat. This is what she wanted but she hadn't had enough time to think on it yet. "Oh, um, yes just a moment. It was lovely to meet you all, I'll see you in commons." She said to the table, standing up and walking towards the hall.

"I'm Tom Riddle, Headboy this year at Hogwarts."

"Hermione." She said quietly.

They rounded the corner from the Great Hall as Tom began to speak again, "just down this hall is where you'll turn to go to potions." He said point to the left and heading down a staircase. As she turned into the new hall, leading to the potions corridor she was slammed against the wall.

"Legilimens" he ground out, wand pointed at her head.

An image of the same hallway filled his mind, students bustling in front of him, his hands tight on his books. Before he could look further he was thrust out of the memory.

"Fucking bastard!" Hermione shouted, hand on the back of her head and her wand pointed at him.

"But," Tom stuttered, anger beginning to pulse in his neck, "how? You're an occlumens?"

"Yes, and thankfully a better on than you are a legilimens. I see you're already quite the prick." She spat at him.

And for the first time in his life, Tom Riddle was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

"Already?" Tom said, righting himself quickly and homing in on the single piece of information Hermione had given away.

"Yes. Listen here Tom Riddle, you try that shit again with me and I'll put you on your arse."

Tom came to a halt and watched as the girl continued to walk forward, her wand gripped loosely in her hand. He considered disarming her but instead watched as she turned left to take the staircase towards Ravenclaw tower. She knew where she going, she had clearly been here before. He shook himself lightly and briskly walked to catch up.

"I apologize, Miss Potter. It was rude of me to approach you that way, especially given you have just arrived. I fear I've given you the wrong impression." Tom said apologetically. He quickly realized he would not be able to take what he wanted, yet. Instead he would use his charms, as he did with any other female walking the halls of Hogwarts.

Hermione eyed him. She didn't trust a word he said but she was caught off guard at the apology. She did not know Tom Riddle's personality in this time, only what he would become later. She concentrated on keeping her features calm and schooled, while really she was panicking. She was petrified of the young man standing next to her and shocked that she had been able to kick her from his mind. She thanked Circe she had been so diligent in practicing occlumency with Professor Snape and continued to fortify her barriers when they had been on the run.

"So, you've been at Hogwarts before?" he asked, hoping to at least get her to acknowledge him again before they got to the tower.

"I have."

"When?"

"My first through sixth years." She said.

"And then you came here? What year?"

"I didn't return for my seventh year, but I was only a few months into it when I arrived here."

"You aren't going to tell me what year, are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance."

"It can't be that far in the future if you recognize me."

She stopped at the entrance to Ravenclaw tower and eyed him.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps there are pictures of your demise in history books so your face is well known." She snapped at him. She had no idea what she was doing. _Why was she antagonizing him. She knew she needed to get his attention but perhaps this wasn't the way to go about it. No_ , she thought, _she needed him to be interested and she needed him to feel as if he had to chase her, to turn her. Tom Riddle loved power, loved coercing individuals into viewing him as a leader. If I let him feel as if he's winning me to his side, I'm more intriguing and I'm more of a challenge to him._

"I don't believe you." He responded.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Hermione! Got here just in time to let you in." he said with a smile. "Forgot to tell you the password before you left."

"Goodnight, Miss Potter." Tom said with a light bow.

"He doesn't date anyone." Corin said as the painting closed behind them.

"Excuse me?" Hermione responded with a jerk of her head.

"Oh, um, nothing against you Hermione. Just thought you should know. Prince charming," he said with a tilt to his head towards the closed entrance, "flirts with all the girls but he's never properly courted a girl from what I know."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No concern of mine. He isn't my type."

"Oh?" Corin said with a smile and raised brows.

"No one is my type right now. I'm here to learn and learn only."

"You may be the most Ravenclaw girl I've ever met."

It was only then that Hermione really looked around the bustling common room. Mathilda was sitting in a corner, chatting quietly to what appeared to be a seventh year boy. A young girl, maybe second or third year sat with a small group of boys looking over their texts and only one other girl, who sat alone in a corner.

"Where are all the girls?" she asked.

"Just the three, well four now with you. There was another one…"he trailed off.

She looked over as his voice dropped. "Was?" she questioned, even though she knew the response would be about Myrtle. She had forgotten the young girl was a Ravenclaw until this moment.

"Terrible accident happened last year. Something with another student and his acromantula. Still doesn't sit right with me honestly but it's not something any of us like to speak of."

"Oh," she responded staring blankly into the common room, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

He shrugged and walked further into the common room. "Your dormitory is going to be two flights up and the first door on the right. Only two dormitories for the girls in Ravenclaw. One houses fifth through seventh years and the other houses first through forth. So only you and Mathilda in your dorm. The other two girls are together. Bet Mathilda is glad to have you; she's always fussing about being lonely with only boys in our house."

"How come there are only a few girls?"

He shrugged his shoulder in response, "Don't know honestly. I'd imagine not many girls want to be known for their brains, you know?"

Hermione stared at him completely baffled by the statement. She realized in that moment just how disconnected she had been in the last 12 hours of landing herself in 1944. _Was wizarding culture so similar to muggle culture in this time period? Of course it was, wizarding culture had, in many ways continued to many of the traditions that were normal during this time. Wizards courting witches, women being focused on marriage and children, and women not being seen often in the work place_. She sat down in an arm chair and simply observed her new peers buzzing around her. A young redheaded boy sat in front of the fireplace and she felt her eyes prick with tears.

 _Oh Ron….Harry_. She sniffled and jumped quickly from her seat, navigating up the stairs and into the room. She looked at the spacious bedroom and tossed herself into the bed with nothing surrounding it. She would set her space up tomorrow. For now, she closed the curtains around her and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

 **\- Break –**

"I'm truly unsure what to think of her." Tom said, leaning forward towards Abraxas in his chair.

"It is certainly intriguing, My Lord. What are your plans for her?"

"I am unsure right now. I mishandled the situation tonight by underestimating her abilities. It is not something I will do again. For now, I'd like you to get closer to her Rosier."

"Of course, My Lord." Vindicus Rosier responded with a nod. "Have you heard anything more from your sister?"

"Only that she is still traveling, My Lord. I know that she will be home over the winter holidays and that she's informed our parents we will have a 'most esteemed' guest. I'm hoping to learn more then."

"Good. You will invite me to spend part of the winter holiday with you." Tom responded. Rosier answered with a nod.

"In what way should I get closer to her?"

Tom waved, "Whatever way you are able to do it the fastest is all that I care about."

"Yes, My Lord."

"We are done. I will see you all at the Forest at curfew."

 **\- Break –**

"Good morning, Hermione." Corin said, sitting down next to her at their table.

"Good morning." She responded, using her fork to push food around her plate.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Probably just nerves is all. You'll be good once we get into classes, yeah?"

"You're probably right." She responded with a smile.

"I'm sure it's hard. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, knowing that you'll never be able to go home. But you'll catch up to your life eventually, right?" Corin asked, with a clear look of contemplation on his face as he considered his question.

"No one is really sure, there isn't enough data on time travel available. Even when I catch up, I'll be so much older." She said dully, "I'll have lived a full life by the time I get to them again and just by existing in this timeline I'll have changed so much."

"Did you come that far back, Hermione? You really think you'll change much?"

"I can't comment on when I came back, but it's far enough that it would create a difference for my friends and family. I hope, very much, that I will change some aspects of the future. Just speaking to you has changed the timeline, Corin. We never know what our impact is; but I guess I'll see first hand what mine can be."

"That's true. I'm sorry Hermione. I know you can't say much but if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Corin. We should –"

"Hello, Ms….Potter, I believe?" she heard a deep voice say from behind her. She turned and looked at the young man standing there. He looked down at her, a slight smile on his face, immediately bringing attention to his bright green eyes. "Hello Cor!" the young man said and tipped his head towards Corin.

"Hey Vin! Ready for classes?" Corin responded, turning his body and jumped into a relaxed conversation with the young man. Hermione observed him – his olive skin tone and shaggy black hair gave him a relaxed look.

"Sorry, Hermione – how rude of me. This is Vin."

"Hello!" Hermione responded with a small smile.

"Vindicus Rosier at your service. As a prefect, the Headmaster asked me to escort you to classes today. It helps that we have the same schedule." He said, flashing a lopsided grin.

"Oh! Well thank you. I'll just grab my things and we can go."

"Here, allow me." He responded, sweeping down and scooping up her bag. "He also mentioned that you may need to retrieve things from Hogsmeade. Initially the Headboy would escort you but Tom asked me if I'd be willing to step in. Of course I'm delighted, if you'll have me?"

"Oh, um, yes. That would be lovely, thank you." Hermione said, slightly stumbling over her words. There was something very relaxing about the young man waking beside her, she felt so at ease.

"Perfect. Do you have enough things to hold you until the end of the week? If not, I can ask permission to go after classes one day. I see you've gotten your robes figured out."

"Yes, simple bit of transfiguration worked that out. I should be fine until the end of the week, I've a few things to figure out as well."

"Quite impressive though," he responded, slowing his pace down and reaching his fingers out towards the crest situated just below her shoulder, "you've even duplication the stitching almost perfectly."

"Almost?" she immediately questioned, as she turned the crest towards her, "Where do you see a mistake?" she questioned, while squinting.

She relaxed slightly and huffed when she heard him chuckling. "I see the hat sorted you quite well. It's perfect, don't worry."

"You're the second one to say that to me since I arrived here."

"Then it must be true." He responded with a smile and picked his pace back up.

They walked into the Arithmancy course and took seats in the row just behind the first. Hermione smiled lightly as he sat down next to her. "You don't have to sit with me if there's somewhere you typically sit; I just like to be towards the front."

"This is usually where I am, besides, you'll be a much better partner than Abraxas." He grinned.

"Malfoy?" she popped immediately, then inwardly shaking her head at her stupidity.

"Yes, how did you – nevermind, it's rather obvious how you'd know. Any dirt you can give me? I'd love to get one over on him!" he said with a sly grin.

"No! Besides, I'd never tell you someone else's secrets."

"Hm, so there are secrets is what I'm hearing."

She chuckled and then immediately went quiet when she noticed Tom Riddle observing her. He locked eyes with her and would not look away. Part of her expected him to attempt to read her mind, but he didn't try. Only kept his eyes trained on her.

"Guess you piqued his interest." She heard Vindicus say. She pulled her eyes away from Riddle.

"What do you mean?" she asked, giving a slight lilt to her words in an attempt to play dumb.

Rosier shrugged before responding, "It's just rare to see him so focused on a person is all. But I'd imagine you're the talk of Hogwarts right now. It's not often we get a new student and certainly not one who is a renowned time traveler."

"I'm not sure about renowned." She grinned.

"Then obviously you didn't read the Prophet this morning." Before she could respond the Professor stepped in and began class. She didn't know why she never considered that this would get out of Hogwarts. Of course there would be larger repercussions, but it was too late to change her story. Besides she knew she would have had to find some way to make Tom Riddle interested in her and this was the most efficient way to do that.

She opened her book and focused on the Professor as he began his lecture, trying to put everything else out of her mind and stop questioning if she had made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

* Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long! I am off for the summer and no longer in the crazy "I'm surviving twins" stage of parenting double trouble. I'm going to aim to update this at least once a week throughout the summer, but hopefully a bit more. Let me know what you think!

For the Love of Time – Chapter 5

"So, the two of you have gotten quite close this week?" Vindicus said, tilting his head towards Corin, who was chatting with a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Oh, well yes. He's been so kind since I got here and we've got quite a lot in common."

"Is he your type?" he asked curiously.

Hermione almost choked on her tea, "Corin? Merlin no! He quite reminds me of a good friend back home, one I consider a brother." She said with an amused grin.

"So what is your type, Hermione?" he said, shifting slightly to turn his body towards her.

"Oh, um – intelligent obviously but to be honest, I haven't given it much thought."

"Why is that? Your time can't be that much different. Women go to school and leave with, hopefully, a set marriage or at the very least a prospect for it. Are blokes not your type, then?"

Hermione chuckled, leave it to a boy to assume if she wasn't fawning over everyone that must mean she didn't like boys at all. "I just didn't have the time, I was rather consumed by what was going on in the world around me."

"That sounds horrible. What kind of time doesn't leave room for love and all the good bits that go with it?" he said with a smirk.

Hermione wanted to smile, but couldn't bring herself to. "I love you." Ron had said, before disappearing with Harry. She hadn't said it back and perhaps she should have. She knew how Ron meant it and knew that she did not have the same feelings, but oh how she had wanted to.

Vin watched her face drop and noted the way her body involuntarily pulled back from him, where she had previously been relaxed and almost flirtatious as they worked though their arithmancy work.

"Hermione, I…" he started but she moved quickly, surprising him. "I'm heading back to my room. We can finish this later." She snatched her materials in a quick swoop and headed towards the exit.

Vin saw Corin look up with a perplexed expression cross his face. He finished up his conversation with the Hufflepuff and headed towards where the three had been seated.

"Everything alright, mate?" he asked as he took a seat.

"No idea. I, well," he said chuckling, "was trying to gauge if she was interested in you because,"

"yeah, yeah, I've noticed Vin. I know why you were asking her." He chuckled.

"Right, well I was teasing her because she said she didn't know her type since she just had never had the time and it took a turn for the worse without me even realizing. She just got up and left so quickly that I didn't get a chance to say sorry."

"Sounds odd. Maybe just a bad breakup?"

"I dunno, seemed like more than a breakup."

"We're teenagers mate, it can't be much more than that." Corin said. Vin nodded slowly in agreement, but feeling as though her reaction didn't quite fit.

*Break*

"She's been here two weeks and you seem to be getting close. Have you learned anything of use?" Tom asked as he sat by the fire in the common room with Vin.

"Not much, my lord." He said the last title in a dropped tone as there were a few younger students in the common room. Tom looked around the common room, "it's quite close to lights out, shouldn't you been readying for bed?" he snapped at the younger students. They all immediately jumped at the sound of his voice and started moving to pack their things or head to their dorms. The two sat and watched as the common room quickly cleared before continuing their conversations.

"What is she like?" he asked.

"She's certainly intelligent."

"In what aspects?"

"All of them from what I've seen, my lord. She cleans the table with me in arithmancy, I've never met a girl that's so studious."

"But can she apply all her knowledge, is what I'd like to know."

"We should start seeing part of that next week in Defense but she definitely can in transfiguration and charms. You've seen how advanced she is in those classes. Same with that bag she carries everywhere; she created it herself – fair bit of magic."

"Good. Has she mentioned anything of her time? Of me?"

"No, my lord, nothing regarding you. She is aware that you have an interest in her, she seems to have a keen awareness whenever you're near but she hasn't mentioned the incident to me at all."

"Hm."

"As for her family, I'm unsure from her own time but I do know she is being escorted to a the Potter patriarch on Sunday."

"The Potters would be a good addition to our group. Powerful family and one I would not have access to otherwise. Keep pushing forward with her, Vindicus."

"That is an order I am excited to follow, my lord but I am unsure if my advances are going to be received well." He said with a lopsided grin.

"You've never had that issue before."

"She is not your average woman, my lord. Her studies are a priority and, while I hate to admit that there is yet another in our class that can best me, she is miles above me in our studies. She is, and forgive me because I do not know a better way to describe it, more your equal in the regard." He said, his head bowed low, in hopes that Tom would receive the statement well.

"You will reintroduce us. As far as your orders, I never told you that you needed to bed her, just gain her interest and her trust. It is not my concern on if you're kept properly amused; there are a number of other girls that you can entice into your bed for amusement."

"Yes, my lord." He responded but for the first time since Vin had noticed his interest in girls, he realized he had no want to bed another girl. Hermione Potter had captured his notice and intrigued him fully.

*Break*

"Good morning class! I know all of you have been looking forward to today over the last few weeks." Professor Merrythought announced as she began class. "Today we are going to begin working on applying the skills you have learned over the last six years of instruction. Today I will assess each of you on an individual basis, through rotating you in duels amongst your peers and then you will be assigned a permanent partner for the remainder of the year, whom you will work on multiple assignments with, as well as complete most duels with. Those of you who are interested will also be able to sign up for the dueling club at the end of those two weeks. Are there any questions?"

The class began to chatter excitedly. Hermione remained mostly silent, mulling over her decision one last time. "Alright class, your pairs are on the board. I've based first pairings from my knowledge of you over the last few years but as you defeat one another, I will assign you your next match."

"Good luck, Hermione." Corin said excitedly as he headed for his partner.

"Hello Hermione! I figured we'd be paired together." Mathilda said with a smile.

"This time is so sexist." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "Will we only be paired with other girls?"

"Typically, but I know that there have been a few instances where girls have been paired with a boy."

Hermione sighed inwardly, knowing that meant she would really need to push for her plan to work and she prayed to the Gods that this wouldn't backfire.

"3…2…1 and bow." Professor Merrythought said.

Hermione darted quickly, casting a simple expelliarmus and disarmed Mathilda.

"Wow, Hermione! I didn't even have a chance to think of my spell, let alone cast it. You were so fast!"

The professor quickly moved them to their next opponents, some students still casting with their first pair. Hermione worked her way through each of the girls in the course before the Professor sighed and paired her with Corin.

"Worked your way through all the girls I see!" he said with a grin.

"It's completely ridiculous that I had to before being placed with someone else. There's no excuse for the girls being so abysmal at dueling, except that no one pays attention because they think they won't need it." She said wit a huff. Corin laughed and asked if she was ready. Much like her other opponents, Hermione made quick work of Corin, only to be placed with Rosier.

"You may be a pretty girl, Hermione," Vin said with a cocky grin, "but I won't go easy on you."

"Likewise, pretty boy." Hermione playfully teased.

"3…2…1…bow"

Hermione took her stance, waiting to see if Vin would cast first. She knew he would not be an easy disarm but was unfamiliar with his style, only going off of what she knew from his personality. As she suspected he immediately jumped forward to attack. She deflected his spell quickly and waited. He cast two more in quick succession, which she countered before casting.

"Confundus"

"protego" he cast quickly, the spell crashing into his spell.

"engorgio" hermione said, with an aim at his feet. He jumped quickly, but her spell caught one of his feet, it quickly enlarging and throwing off his balance.

She cast a silent levicorpus, causing Vin to flip upside down and dangle in the air before she called out "expelliarmus"

Hermione waved her hand, casting the counter curse nonverbally.

"Well done, Miss Potter!" Professor Merrythought said, as she clapped. "It's obvious the Hogwarts curriculum of the future has done you well, young lady! You've got quite the knack for dueling; I do hope you'll sign up for the dueling club."

"Of course, Professor, I'd be honored to further my studies."

"Good duel, Hermione. I'm usually quite a bit better than that." Said Vin, his hand behind his neck with obvious embarrassment at being so easily defeated.

"Well I hope that taught you a lesson in underestimating an opponent simply based off gender. You were ten time better when you dueled Corin, I was expecting more – it's why I was cautious when we started."

"I would gladly take a rematch for practice one afternoon, if you'd be willing to accept."

Hermione nodded her head in response and smiled slightly. "Good, I'll expect more of a challenge."

"Well Miss Potter," Professor Merrythought said with a hesitant look on her face, "I believe you've shown that you'll need a more challenging partner. You and Mr. Riddle will be working together for the remainder of the year."

Hermione tried to keep her features calm, as she looked over at Tom Riddle. He inclined his head at her before turning his attention back towards their Professor.

"Come then, lets get your duel started so I can assign you your first combined task."

"3…2…1…bow"

"stupefy!" Tom shouted, followed so quickly by two other curses that Hermione blocked without recognizing what they were. She knew Voldemort's dueling style but Tom Riddle was not as refined, Tom Riddle had not been challenged or near as practiced as the Voldemort and his followers that she had grown up fighting. Hermione sidestepped, dodged and block his curses for minutes without sending out a curse. She knew there was no way she was going to win this duel by outcasting, even this young Tom Riddle was clearly the stronger dueler, already showing the powerful wizard he would become.

"protego, rictusempura, ventus" she cast in quick succession to block his spell and hopefully, catch him unaware.

He blocked the rictusempura and most of the ventus, the backlash pushing him back across the classroom.

At this point most of the class was staring at the duel, having gone on for more than five minutes and much more interesting than the majority of duels that currently took place.

Hermione acted quickly as he was slightly off balance, casting a nonverbal 'nox', as she dodged the 'confringo' he'd cast at her and pointing her wand where he was.

"relashio" she cried, and as she heard the wand clatter to the floor she cast a silent "accio" to his wand.

"Lumos." Hermione said, breathing heavily.

The entire room stood, stunned at the duel that had just finished.

Professor Merrythought started clapping vigorously, followed by the entire classroom. Had Hermione not been distracted she would have seen the confused looks across each of Tom's followers faces but all Hermione could see was the look on Tom Riddles face.

She had anticipated many responses from the young Dark Lord in front of her, but now she second guessed her choices.

Tom walked forward towards her, reaching out gently to take his wand from her hand. He captured her hand in his after taking the wand and bent, placing a kiss across her knuckles. His eyes cut up towards her with a look Hermione could not misconstrue, a look of pure hunger.

"I look forward to being your partner, Miss Potter."

*End Chapter*

Okay, I know some of you might no like that I had Hermione disarm Tom, but the way I see it, he would have had very few people who would have challenged him magically at Hogwarts. While his followers would have been good for practicing with he would have had very little real experience in battle, where Hermione is battle hardened at this point – having fought in a real war. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
